<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by thecatboyfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493317">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatboyfriend/pseuds/thecatboyfriend'>thecatboyfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatboyfriend/pseuds/thecatboyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Intrulogical drabble!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was at his desk working on the next script when his door was thrown open. Logan sighs, all too used to his boyfriend’s antics.</p>
<p>“Lolo!” Remus cheers.</p>
<p>“Yes, Remus?” Logan asks, not looking up from his work.</p>
<p>“Logie!” Remus says, sound closer.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Logan sighs, still working.</p>
<p>“Logan!” Hearing the pout in Remus’ voice, Logan sighs, looking up. He finds his boyfriend’s face just a few inches next to and above his own.</p>
<p>“Remus?” he asks. Remus grins, his smile reaching his eyes.</p>
<p>“I love you!” Remus exclaims proudly. Logan blinks, then smiles at the other. His hands go up and cup Remus’ face, pulling it closer. He kisses Remus’ nose, making him squeal softly.</p>
<p>“I love you too, you dork.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>